More than a flower
by Lya
Summary: "My name is Lily Evans. Pretty ordinary, huh? Well, my name may be ordinary, but I'm not." mwpp/l (especially Lily and L/J later on) Read and Review^^ *Chapter 6 updated*
1. I'm me, whatever that is

Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I last wrote a story and posted it. I hope it is worth it to send this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why the hell would I be writing fanfiction?! Instead I'd hurry and write book five !

Anyway, on with the story!

**********

My name is Lily Evans. Pretty ordinary, huh? Well, my name may be ordinary but I'm not. My name isn't who I am. My parents could've called me Daisy, and I still would've been the same little redheaded, hot-tempered girl that I am. Some people like to say Lily is a flower name. I'm no flower. Other people like to say Evans is a muggle name. I'm no muggle. 

I don't even think there's a word that can describe me. I'm somewhat weird, normal, kind, mean, powerful, vulnerable, depressed and cheerful, all at the same time. The only thing I know is that I am me, whatever that is.  

So this is my life, sometimes simple and other times as complicated as I am. 

I was born during summer. Well, it was almost fall, but that doesn't matter, does it? Anyway I was born on August 31st 1968. Mom died giving birth to me. Father always said it was my fault and hated me for it. I've always been jealous of Petunia, my sister, because people didn't hate her the minute she was born. It wasn't my case and that's why I always thought of my years before Hogwarts as a living hell. Now I know it wasn't that bad, but tell that to a child that only received a toothbrush every year as a birthday present. 

Overall, my life at home was bad. I had what I needed, but nothing more, no toys, and never a hug or a kiss goodnight. I've been mature for a long time, being almost on my own and all.

And then there was that day, probably one of the happiest of my life, when I received my letter. I can remember everything that happened that day in details. I even remember the scent of the parchment and the exact color of the ink. It's a day I'll never forget. The day a nightmare ended and another began.

At that time, I lived in the United-States. However, that didn't stop me from being accepted to Hogwarts. I then learned that magic existed and that I was an even bigger part of it that I could ever have imagined.

**********

So that's it for chapter one, hope you liked it! Review and I'll love you forever! ^^

I know it wasn't long, but I promise the next'll be better! I'm just so tired!

Bye!


	2. Meet the marauders

I'm back! *People run away and scream*. I was so happy when I saw my reviews this morning! Seven in only one night! *Grins like mad and make a little happy dance*. Anyway, this is my second chapter, hope you'll like it and don't forget to click the cute little purple button! ^^  On with the story!

Wait! I didn't do the disclaimer, J.K isn't gonna be happy…

Disclaimer: They're not mine (except Cady), and you know it, so don't sue me! It's as simple as that!

**********

* I then learned that magic existed and that I was an even bigger part of it that I could ever have imagined. * 

Before I knew it, I was boarding a scarlet train named the Hogwarts Express. It was there that I truly began to live. As I searched for a compartment with my cute little snow owl named Sky, a brown haired girl bumped into me. I realized with a start that she had been crying. When I asked her if she was all right, she just nodded and walked past me.

Honestly, I hate it when people tell you they're all right and it's obvious they're not. And this girl didn't look all right to me. So, I took her arm and continued my search for an empty compartment with her. She was obviously confused by why I was doing this.

I finally found a compartment. It was almost at the end of the train and as most kids were too lazy to walk all the way to there, it was mostly calm, except for a couple of loud laughs coming from the compartment next to the one I had just found. 

Once inside, I finally asked the girl why she had been crying. I then learned that her name was Cady and that she was in first year too.

"Two boys were laughing at me because I didn't know how to enter the platform. They also called me a mudblood." Cady began crying again. I was feeling awkward, trying to comfort a girl I'd known for no more than ten minutes.

Suddenly, the door opened and a very angry boy appeared.

"Who has been calling you a mudblood?" asked the boy I'd later know as James Potter.

"And who told you you could eavesdrop?" I snapped at him.

At those words, the boy looked down and I felt instantly sorry for what I had just said. I knew he meant no harm, but something inside me told me to protect the wavy haired Cady, and protecting her included stopping others from seeing her cry.

I always hated it when people saw me cry. I felt so helpless and inferior. I just didn't want Cady to feel that way. I told the boy I was sorry I had snapped at him like that and went back to comforting Cady. A few minutes later, the train started to move and Cady had stopped crying. We then decided we could use some company and went to the compartment where I had heard loud laughs earlier.

Inside, three boys were playing exploding snap while another was moaning in pain, looking out the window. He probably wasn't feeling very well since his skin was slightly green.

None of them seemed to see us so I cleared my throat. The three who weren't sick spun around instantly and I blushed slightly when I recognized the boy I had snapped at. 

"What are you two fine ladies doing in our humble compartment?" asked a black haired, blue-eyed boy with a bow.

Cady and I both giggled. The boys introduced themselves, and we did the same. 

The boy who I had snapped at was James Potter. His unruly hair was dark brown and his eyes were chocolate brown. He had glasses and a charming grin. Even if he was only eleven then, I knew one-day girls would be all over him.

Sirius Black, with his black hair, blue eyes and manners would surely become a ladies man, just like his best friend James. The two were so alike, but so different at the same time.

The most timid of the three, Remus Lupin, was the nicest person I had ever met. With his dirty blond hair and his gray eyes, he was the responsible one of the group. Although he was just as much a prankster as the other two, he was the one assuring their pranks didn't go out of control.

The other boy, chubby and shy, was named Peter and the only thing I knew about him was that he hated traveling by train.

The rest of the ride passed by quickly, and I knew right then and there that I was going to stay with them for my whole seven years.

If I had just known how wrong I was. I wasn't going to stay seven years with them, but rather the rest of my life. It was them that helped me survive throughout everything life threw at me. I couldn't have lived without them. However, none of us knew that at that time. We were all careless and innocent, even though I doubt any of the marauders has ever been innocent.

**********

So, how was that? I told you it would be longer than the first chapter! Okay, it may still be short, but I don't have tons of ideas right now. Can you believe seven people reviewed? It was only up for a night! Okay, maybe I'm overexcited, but that's the way it is!

I wanna thanx:

Jes, an angels reflection, Lyndsay, Senna, KLPERRY and RedRasberry!

Also a note for Mandy: I know in the books Lily's mother was still alive, but it doesn't fit my story! Anywayz, thanx for your review! ^^

What?! They were my first reviewers I needed to thanx them! So, the little review button is waiting for you ^^

~Lya~


	3. Scary Sorting

Here I am again! So, third chapter of MTF (short for more than a flower, you ignorants…)! Hopr you'll like it!

Disclaimer: That's just plain stupid! They're not mine! You knew that already, did you?

**********

As the train ride came to an end, I was feeling more nervous than I ever had been. Sometimes during the train ride (I can't remember exactly when, it's been a long time) we talked about the sorting. I already knew a little about it because I had read a couple of chapters in Hogwarts, a history, but I didn't know some houses were better than others.

I hadn't read everything about them. Sure, I knew there were four houses and every student was to be sorted in one of them, but at that time I wasn't much of a reader and I hadn't read the part about the inter-house rivalry and all this stuff. The guys wanted to be in Gryffindor and Cady thought it wouldn't be that bad to be either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I didn't really know what house I wanted to be in, but I knew that we were probably not going to be all in the same house.

I mean, what are the odds that six of the ten students in Gryffindor would be us? I knew James, Sirius and Remus were going to be in Gryffindor. After all, it's the choices that we make that show who we really are. And those three certainly chose Gryffindor over the other houses. As for the fourth marauder, Peter, he was probably going to be in Hufflepuff or something. In truth, I really didn't care. (A/N: Die peter DIE! *laughs maniacally*)

Anyway, I took Sky, who had slept peacefully during the whole train ride, and we went outside of the train to get in one of those horseless carriage. We were supposed to be only four in it, but we finally succeeded in squeezing ourselves enough to fit everybody inside. However, during the ride, Peter fell out. The boys just laughed at him.

"He needs some exercise. Running after us should do him some good." Said Sirius, with his eyes laughing.

I know saying that someone's eyes are laughing is weird. But I don't know how to say that in a different way. Sirius always had that twinkle in his eyes, just like if they were laughing. Well, except at the end of fifth year, but I'm not going to go there now. James also had those cute laughing eyes. They were always full of mischief and cheerfulness.

Even though it wasn't as visible as his two other best friends, Remus also had those prankster eyes. However, it was hidden by the tiredness also present in his eyes. As for Peter, well, he had a plain look in his eyes. Very dumb he was. I always wondered why the hell he was one of the marauders. I guess it's because the four of them had known each other for so long they just couldn't throw him away.

We finally got off the carriage. When I think back about it, I feel a little disappointed. We didn't have rides on boats to Hogwarts that year, because it only begun one year later. Anyway, it was while getting off the carriage that I got my first look at Hogwarts. After that day, I called this place home. It was the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere and it was a good feeling.

They say that the first impression is the most important. Well, whoever said that was wrong. Sure, my first impression was well, impressive, but I didn't have the feeling I had the other years when I saw the castle again after a whole summer. It was a warm feeling, the feeling of being home. 

The first time I saw the castle…I can't even describe what I felt at that moment. I mean it was so huge and beautiful, with all the light coming from it dancing on the black and calm surface that was the lake. I was proud of it. I was proud to say it was my school. I had been accepted there. Oh, how I wish Petunia could've seen it. She was so proud of her own little boarding school. I wonder what she would've said if she had known I was going to school in a castle. The look on her face would've been priceless.

The boys had to shake me out of my trance when professor McGonagall told us to get inside. I was so entranced by the beauty that stood before me (I'm talking about the castle, NOT McGonagall) that I hadn't even heard the strict professor approaching us and about thirty other first years.

After her little talk about the houses and Hogwarts in general, she finally led us inside the great hall. Once I saw that vast room, with its high ceiling covered of stars and hundreds of candles, I gasped. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Some of the older students laughed at us, seeing our faces. They weren't laughing at us meanly, but we made them remember their own first year. 

When I looked around, I truly realized all the luck I had, standing there and waiting to get sorted. The four long tables were almost full, leaving about ten seats at the end closer to us. Everyone was cheerfully chatting, talking about what they had done over the summer, or just talking about useless things. But they were happy. It was the first time I ever saw so many people smiling.

When Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, the hall became silent. The students couldn't wait to see who would be joining them that year. When the tiny professor Flitwick brought the stool and the hat, many bewildered whispers broke the silence that enveloped us first years. There were also a few relieved sighs of boys and girls who had thought we had to succeed a very difficult task.

As for Cady, the boys and I, we weren't afraid at all because Sirius's sister had told him you only had to put an old hat on your head in order to be sorted. Astrid, Sirius's big sister, was now in third year and had been sorted, like most of the Black family, into Gryffindor. When we had entered the Great hall, she had waved at Sirius, who instantly knew he would be in Gryffindor.

"Adelita, Loralee" called McGonagall, bringing me back to the real world.

Loralee sat on the stool and put the hat on her head. It fell just under her nose and covered most of her brownish blonde hair, as it was shoulder length.

"Ravenclaw!" yelled the hat after only a few seconds. Loralee walked to the ravenclaw table and sat with her new housemates. The whole table gave her a loud applause and the girl seemed pretty happy with her sorting.

After a few minutes, Sirius was called. He walked calmly toward the stool and just before putting the hat on his head, he mouthed us a quick 'Wich me luck'.

"Gryffindor" yelled the hat, before even touching Sirius's head. The Gryffindors cheered loudly and Sirius went to sit beside his sister who hugged him tightly.

After two people were sorted into hufflepuff and another in Slytherin, McGonagall called a girl that was probably going to take place at the Gryffindor table. Her name was Alexandrea Dawn. Just like I had thought, she was sorted in Gryffindor. She was small but confidant. Her smile could have lit up a room. After a few others were sorted, I was called. I walked nervously to the stool, watching over at the Gryffindor table where Sirius was giving me the tumbs up.

When I put the hat on my head, he began to talk.

"You are extremely intelligetn…maybe Ravenclaw…no, you may be intelligent, but you don't like to study…well, I think I found the perfect place for you…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat. I was sure to have an headache after that. I jumped off the stool and made my way happily toward the table that was currently cheering loudly.

Finally, James, Remus and Cady were all sorted into Gryffindor. Peter had been, just as I had thought, sorted into Hufflepuff. That night during the oh-so-delicious feast, we began to know each other very well. Alexandrea began talking to us as well. She was very nice. It was also then that we gived Cady her nickname. She disliked her name very much, so I decided we could name her Candy. She happily accepted. After the feast, we were so tired that we just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again.

That was my first day at Hogwarts. Most people say that it was their best day there. I disagree. For me, every day at Hogwarts was better than the one before. Well, except for a couple of them, but that's not coming up until much later in my life, when I began to notice boys…

**********

So, how was it? You just have to review and tell me. Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to e-mail me! I know the first year isn't that much fun, but it's soon gonna be over. And then the real fun begins ^^ Lily began to notice boys…well, that should be fun!!

Don't forget to review!! ^^

~Lya~


	4. Fourth year

Here I am again! You're probably tired of me already, but let's hope you're not tired of my story yet! So here is the last chapter of the first part. After this chapter, the true story begins!

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling… you knew that…did you?

**********

I was about in fourth year. When I began to notice boys, that is. Sure, I had had a couple of boyfriends before, but they were nothing serious. That was one of the turning points in my life. I had many turning points in my life, but I'm talking about this one precisely now.

The day I was to board the Hogwarts express that year, I realized that there were boys in my group of friends. Handsome boys, might I add. Well, with the exception of little Peter that was in no way considered handsome. It was that day that I began to act oddly with them. I was ashamed to think they were cute and thought I was the only one to think that.

That night after the feast, the girls and I talked for at least three hours and the marauders were one hot topic. It was also that night that we welcomed a new student in our dormitory.

Her name was Stephanie Belacqua and was a transfer student from America. Her long dark brown hair and green or blue eyes, depending on her mood, made her become instantly the most popular girl in fourth year. We almost hated her for it.

You probably know how it is. A new girl arrives and suddenly everybody love and admire her. It's so infuriating, especially when you just began to notice the opposite sex. I mean, all of a sudden, every boy in fourth year and a fair share of boys in fifth year saw no one other than her. They all thought she was perfect.

We, Alex, Candy and I, all thought she was going to hang out with the fifth years, just like our other roommate, Kelly. Kelly thought so high of herself that she didn't even sleep in our dorm that year. She had said, at the beginning of the year, that she wasn't going to sleep with lowly fourth year and then moved her things to the fifth year dorm. Maybe she wasn't aware of the fact that she, just like us, was a lowly fourth year. Wearing too much makeup does that, you know.

As I look back, Steph's two first weeks at Hogwarts were probably her worst. She was hated by most of the female population because of her looks and boys were drooling all over her. Okay, maybe the last part wasn't so bad after all, but when your fan club is after you 24/7, it gets annoying.

It was only the second Saturday of her stay that I first talked to her. She was up in the dorm when I came balk from the infirmary, with my head ready to explode. That morning I had gone to class like any other day, but my head had begun to hurt so much that I didn't have to attend class.

When I entered the dorm, Steph quickly pulled the velvet curtains around her bed. That way I couldn't hear her sobbing. I knew she was sobbing because I just had heard her when I went up to our room. The curtains had a silencing charm on them. That way, snoring wasn't a problem. 

When I pulled the curtains from her bed, I immediately forgot why I hated her and pulled her into a hug. I can't stand crying people. They make me cry too. After the girl I was supposed to hate composed herself, we had a long and needed talk.

"Why were you crying?" I asked her bluntly.

"Why did you comfort me?" I could be blunt, but so could she. "Sorry, I should answer your question. I was crying 'cause I'm alone. You know what I'm talking about and I can't understand why you all hate me. I didn't do anything wrong after all. I just want to go back in America with my parents."

"Then why are you here? Go back to them if you so badly want to." I hadn't meant for this to come out as rude as it had.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, 'cause you obviously don't want me to stay here, but I can't my parents are dead." By then, she was clearly upset and I couldn't blame her. I had been mean.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me." Said Steph, sounding much more independent than she really was. I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Stay with us. I mean, you can hang out with us, talk with us. I don't want you to be alone anymore. Now I know you really are a good person." I said before thinking. I hadn't even talked to the girls about his.

Her whole face brightened andshe smile the first smile I had ever seen on her face. We then spent the day talking and laughing, my headache rapidly fading. When I told Alex and Candy what had happened that day, they were a bit reluctant. Finally, Alex said it would be fun to have another member in our group and Candy soon gave up and accepted Steph.

Fourth year. As I said before, it was an important turning point inmy life. That year I noticed boys and made a new friend, laughed, cried and even pranked, for the marauders were influencing me a lot. However, it was only in fifth year that my true story began.

**********

So, what did you think about it? I hope you liked it. Anyway, it took me four chapters to get this story started. I plan on making this a long story, and those four first chapters were only the beginning. As Lily said, her true story began in fifth year. I wonder what she meant by that…I truly do. I haven't even thought of it! Anmyway, I'm so glad I got 20 reviews for my three first chapters ^^ !

I know you want to review! Listen to that little voice inside of you that says you want to. No, not that big voice that says you want chocolate cookies, that little voice that wants you to review…click the button! ^^

By the way, read Crystal witch, my other story! Love y'all!

~Lya~


	5. Diagon Alley attacked

Hey! I'm sorry if I didn't update sooner. I just didn't feel like writing, as I had one of those damn writer's block! Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to go and read my other story! Leave me a review to tell me what you think, please!^^

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter. How does that sound?

**********

It was on August 4th 1982, not even a month before my fifth year, that Diagon alley was attacked. It was the most horrible mass murder in the history of the magical world. The shops were destroyed, the people were killed and the deatheaters were having fun. It was terrible and I know what I'm talking about, I was there.

The girls and I had decided to go shopping that day. What an ironic situation. We had been supposed to go a week before, but Voldemort had been sighted near Diagon Alley and we had decided to go a couple days later, when we would be totally safe. 

We were shopping for dress robes when the attack happened. Candy was trying on a purple one with orange polka dots on, while I was trying an orange one with purple dots. We had decided to pick the most hideous robes of the shop and to try them on, just for the fun of it. Alex was rolling on the floor laughing and Steph laughed so much she had tears in her eyes. 

Candy and I heard a strange click and when we looked to see what it was, we spotted tree of the marauders laughing almost as much as Alex and Steph. Remus had a magical camera in his hand and James was waving around a picture of hideous dress robes and laughing girls. It was the last picture ever taken of us together. I'll always keep it. 

When everyone calmed down, we talked a little and decided to finish our shopping the seven of us together. Candy and I were back into the dressing room to change into our regular clothes when sudden screams were heard outside in the street. I came out from the dressing room still in polka dots to know what was going on.

"Don't go out." warned James "Voldemort is here."

How he knew it, I don't know, but soon he was proved right as we saw men in black robes filling the streets through the shop windows. The moments after that were a blur. Sirius yelling at us to hide in the back of the store, a loud bang as the shop nearly exploded, the seven of us running to get to a safe hiding place, the deatheaters closing in on us and Voldemort appearing before us.

Voldemort, with his ghastly white skin, long fingers and snake face, was terrifying. Just the sight of him made me want to throw up. He approached me and talked. His tone was just as icy as his eyes.

"How are you Lillian? Having fun? I hope so; because that's the kind of fun you're going to have from now on. You are coming with me."

"Certainly not." I didn't know where that came from. I was petrified, but my lips moved on their own. 

"You will. You are just like me, you ought to become one of my followers."

"Never am I gonna be like you. You disgust me." That time, my lips hadn't moved on their own. I was beginning to gain confidence. I knew that somehow, Voldemort was afraid of me.

"It is to soon for you to say you are never going to be like me. We'll meet again Lillian." 

With that he disappeared, quickly followed by his deatheaters. When I turned around to see how the others were doing, I realised that while Voldemort was talking, his followers had had fun with my friends. James was pulling up Candy and Steph, while Sirius and Remus were shaking Alex to awake her. When I saw them and the rest of Diagon Alley, bodies lying around, children crying and everything destroyed, I fainted. 

I woke up in Hogwarts. I was wondering what had happened after I fainted when something landed on me. Something hard and heavy. Something called James. Soon, three other heavy things landed on me as well. Candy, Steph and Sirius. They were all hugging me so hard I almost fainted again from lack of oxygen. When they released me, I was surprised to see their tear streaked faces.

"What happened? Where are Remus and Alex?"

They all looked down, and I could see Candy and Steph's eyes filling with tears. My eyes filled too. Now I didn't want to know what had happened. However, they were my friends and I needed top know where they were. James saw that I needed to know and answered me with a hoarse voice.

"It's Remus's time of the month and…Alex is…Avada Kedavra."

She was dead. Dead. The word repeated itself on and on in my head. Alex walking toward the sorting hat, Alex asking to be friends with me, Alex crying after her first boyfriend dumped her, Alex comforting me after I was dumped, Alex, breathtaking in her ball gown, Alex coming home and laughing at Petunia, Alex telling us we'll always be friends and Alex laughing at my orange and purple dress robe. She was dead. Never coming back. We would never hear her laugh again, see her smile again. She was never going to become a witch, never going to get married or have children, she was never going to know true love.

She was dead. Her life had been stolen from her. There is nothing after death. She merely ceased existing. She would never know what had happened to her. The last thing she saw were deatheaters torturing her friends. She died thinking her friends were going to die too. She saw the green light and then nothing. She was dead.

I was under shock. I wasn't crying, I wasn't screaming. I wasn't living for those moments I realised I'd never see her again. I asked to see her. Madame Pomfrey showed me to her bed and left. 

Her skin was white, her lips blue. Only a few hours ago she was laughing, talking, moving. Now she was lifeless, soulless. I took her hand. It was cold. It was dead. That is what a body is without its soul. I then prayed. I had never prayed before. I begged for whoever was up there to let her rest in peace. If she couldn't be with us anymore, than she had to live somewhere else. I refused to think she had completely disappeared. I fell asleep on the chair beside her and when I woke up, in my own hospital bed, I cried. She was dead.

**********

Hey everyone, sorry for that chapter. I hated writing the last part. I nearly cried writing it. I promise the next chapter will be written on a happier note!

Anyway, thanx to my 24 reviewers! ^^ Each review helps me writing. If any of you has ideas as to what should happen next in the story, you can either review or e-mail me.

Please, review, 'cause that 's the only way I'll know if my story is okay!

~Lya~


	6. Back to Hogwarts

Sixth chapter! 

Read, Enjoy and Review ^^

Disclaimer: Not mine (short and sweet ^^)

**********

The day after the attack, Dumbledore opened Hogwarts. It was only the fifth of August, but the parents were afraid for their children and as everybody knew, Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore therefore he wouldn't attack Hogwarts. Eighteen students had been killed during the attack, but surprisingly, there were only two Slytherin victims. 

From that day on, the magical community lived in fear. You couldn't trust anyone those days. Any witch or wizard could be one of the dark followers of Voldemort, one of those men or women clad in long black robes, murdering for their master's pleasure. Even if people had known for almost five years that a dark lord was slowly but surely rising, only a few were involved in the fight against him. The rest thought that the fight didn't involve them. Everyone always thinks that bad things only happen to others.

Well, August fourth had been a good lesson to them all, even if I hate to think that it took a horrible mass murder to make them realize the good side wasn't going to win without their help. Up to that day, even the ministry of magic hadn't really fought against Voldemort. There hadn't been any great damage to the society until then and the minister thought Voldemort wasn't enough of a threat to do anything back then.

The magical society wasn't prepared for another dark lord to rise. After Grindlewald's fall, there hadn't been much aurors trained in the ministry and the section that had worked with dark magic had been greatly reduced to make place for new, more "needed" sections in the ministry. Aurors had been out of work and trained to become businessmen or shop owners. Now, even seventh year students were hired as aurors and would begin training as aurors as soon as the year finished and they graduated. Life in the magical world was rushed. You didn't know how much time you had left and that's why lots of young people married and even had children "before they died".

Even thought outside people everywhere were scared, at Hogwarts life was running smoothly. We were shielded from the real world, even though there were many not so subtle hints that Voldemort was a real threat. For example, we had six classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts each week instead of the four we had last year and visits to Hogsmeade weren't as frequent as other years.

On August 31st, I was walking toward the common room, alone, when I spotted Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and a couple of their friends with big arms and little brain.

"Hey mudblood." drawled Lucius looking down at me with his ice blue eyes. It was one of those times when I hate the fact that I'm little. I felt inferior, even though I know I'll always be superior to a deatheater and Malfoy was one, it was easy to see.

"What do you want, Oh great pureblood?" I spat at him mockingly.

"Just wanted you to know that you better join us or else there will soon be more deaths around you. Let your friend's death be a lesson to you; you never say no to my master." When he talked about Alex, I saw red.

"You better know that if Alex's death was anything, it wasn't a lesson of any kind, but rather a proof that your master is pathetic. He thinks I'm gonna join him if he kills my friends. Tell him that the only thing he does is making me refuse more with every murder he commits his stupid proposition of joining him." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Go tell that to Voldemort."

Just as I had thought, the Slytherin boys shivered in fright when I pronounced their master's name. They were afraid of him. What a laugh. They were what made him powerful and they didn't even understand it. I laughed out loud at them and when I did, one of the stupid boys lifted his arm to hit me. If he touched me, I would surely faint right then and there. 

I saw his fist coming closer and closer to my face. I wasn't laughing anymore. I then heard a disgusting noise. The sound of a broken nose. However, it wasn't my nose that was broken.

**********

Sixth chapter! Still short, I'm sorry!

Thanx to all of you who reviewed, I think I'd die without you!

Don't forget that its by reviewing that you can help me write…whatever, just review ^^

Love

~Lya~


End file.
